


Hidden Trump

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Crack, M/M, nothing to do with politics - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-16
Updated: 2007-05-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murata, Yosak, Conrad and Yuuri are together in a closed room and Wolfram wonder what they are up to… so he listens at the door… and doesn’t like what he hears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by [](http://slytherisa.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://slytherisa.livejournal.com/)**slytherisa**  
> 

Wolfram’s patience was beginning to wear thin. Ever since this morning, his fiancé had been avoiding him, and now he had secluded himself in a closed room together with the Great Sage, Conrad and Yosak. According to the testimonies of people who had seen them go in, they had been at it for nearly half an hour now… But he was going to get to the bottom of this, as the duty of the Maou’s fiancé demanded of him.  
  
This was the reason why Wolfram was now leaning on the wooden door and trying to catch bits of conversation coming from inside.  
  
"Serve me well, Conrad." The nerve of this Yuuri: how dare he speak so softly to his own brother… the traitor.  
  
"Of course Yuuri!" Weller-kyo wasn’t any better.  
  
"Hey!" Yosak’s voice cut in to scold his former captain "You’re supposed to play with me! Not with him!"  
  
There were mumbled remarks that Wolfram didn’t hear clearly. And then suddenly Yosak’s voice again, followed by Yuuri’s faint protest:   
  
"Conrad! You have to cut him!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Don’t worry Yuuri." The half-demon said in a soft voice. Then he continued with the same syrupy tone to the soldier: "I can’t, I do still have some heart left!"  
  
Wolfram couldn’t understand what was going on inside but by now he suspected some totally inappropriate situation: why else would those four hide together in this room? And, with the help of the few sentences he had caught, some awful pictures came into his mind.  
  
It was the Great Sage’s voice that proved to be the last straw, as it came to his ears just as he pictured a naked Yuuri willingly submitting to the others’ perversions.  
  
"Now Conrad, lay your king on the table so we can take it!"  
  
Wolfram saw red. Flames ran around him as he called upon his element and the door burst in shards.  
  
The four figures inside had jumped to their feet, and once their initial alarm passed, had looked somewhat guilty. Wolfram was surprised to see them all fully clothed and looked around, somewhat at a loss.  
  
"I’ll guess we’ll finish this some other time." Murata said, gathering the cards.  
  
  



	2. Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again Wolfram hears things he doesn’t like…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-read by hisoka44.

Wolfram was walking by when he heard Yuuri’s pleading voice from the inside of a room.

"Please, Conrad, let me come with you sometimes."

Wolfram stopped dead in his tracks. Something in the way Yuuri had said it was not right ! He discretely walked to the door and put his ear to it : maybe he was wrong, like last time... He hoped he was.

"Why do you always make me wait ? I want to be with you."

Wolfram’s blood boiled in his veins, but he held himself in check to hear Conrad‘s answer.

"Not always. I don‘t make you wait all the time."

"Yes, but still. I want to come with you more often." Yuuri sounded as if he was pouting.

"I thought you enjoyed it afterwards," Conrad argued.

"No, I…well… yes. But it‘s not the same Conrad !" Yuuri fumbled for his words. "And I believe some things are meant to be shared."

"But we do share it, when we practice here," Conrad countered.

Wolfram was ready to burst through the door in a flurry of magic, when Yuuri’s voice cut him short.

"Well, yes… but the fact that I don’t know the steps is not the point : I still want you to let me come with you and Yosak to go dancing tonight…"


End file.
